legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P14/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen continuing to play with the infants) Raynell: Good job kid! (An infant brings a ball up to Raynell) ???: Thanks! Here you go! Raynell: *Takes ball* Thank you! (Raynell then starts to bounce the ball on her knee) ???: Wooooow! Raynell; Cool right? ???: Yeah! ???: You're the best Raynell! Raynell: Aww you guys! Jessica: The infants really love you Raynell. Raynell: I guess I get it from my mom. Jessica: You'll make a great mom someday I bet. Raynell: Maybe I will. Jessica: Hey, don't I get recognition kids? ???: You're awesome too Jessica! ???: Yeah! You are so much fun! Jessica: Aww thanks guys! (Jessica then gets on her knees) Jessica: Now who wants a hug? (Several infants all start to go up and hug Jessica) Jessica: Oh! Oh! Okay! Easy kids easy! I can only hug so many at once! Raynell: You know, you'd make a great mom to Jessie! Jessica: You think so? Raynell: Yeah! And I bet Alex would make a good dad too! Jessica: Alex? A dad? Raynell: You and him a mom and dad. I can picture it now. (Raynell pictures an older Alex and Jessica holding babies) Raynell: Yeah, that looks fun. Jessica: Do you think we'd be good parents? Raynell: The best! Jessica: Hm, well alright then. (Alex then enters the play room) Alex: Hello? Jessica: Alex? Alex: *Looks* Oh there you guys are! Infants: ALEX!! (The infants all go over to Alex) Alex: Hey kids! Raynell: You're back already? Alex: Yep. Jessica: How'd it go with Garret? Alex: Got away. Raynell: Aww man... Alex: Yeah, Miranda is not happy about it. Jessica: She okay? Alex: A bit pissed but Blake helped calm her down. Raynell: That's good. Alex: Yeah. ???: Alex play with us! Alex: Okay okay kids. Let's play! Infants: YAAAY! (Alex goes and joins Raynell and Jessica) Alex: So, what do you guys wanna do? ???: Fly! ???: Make us fly Alex! Alex: Okay! Here we go! (Alex starts to lift several infants up) ???: ALL RIGHT! ???: This is fun! Alex: You kids like flying? ???: Yeah! ???: It's so fun Alex! Alex: *Smiles* Jessica: Hey Alex. Alex: Yeah? Jessica: Lift me up too! I wanna join them! Raynell: Yeah me too! Alex: You guys wanna fly too? Jessica: Yeah! Alex: *Shrugs* Okay then. (Alex then starts to lift them up) Raynell: W-WHOA! I'M FLOATING! Jessica: Same here! It's working! ???: Yay! ???: We can all fly! Raynell: WE CAN FLY!! WHEEEEEE!!! Alex: Having fun guys? Raynell: YEAH!! Jessica: This is amazing Alex! Alex: Glad you guys are having fun! (A few infants then begin to crawl up Alex's legs) Alex: Hm? ???: Hey Alex! Alex: W-Whoa kid don't do that I need to focus. ???: What? ???: We're not doing anything! Alex: You're climbing up my legs! ???: So? ???: What do you think we're gonna do? Eat you? Alex: No, but you might make me drop your brothers and sisters and Jessica Raynell. ???: Oh. ???: Sorry... (The infants crawl off of Alex) ???: We were just trying to have fun... Alex: *sigh* It's okay kids. ???:.... Alex: Here, do you wanna fly too? ???: *Gasp* Yeah! Alex: Alright then, here you go! (Alex floats the infants up with his powers) ???: YES!! ???: WOO HOO!! Jessica: Thanks Alex! Alex: No prob Jess! ???: YAY! FLYING IS FUN! Raynell: Yeah it is! (Alex smiles) Alex: Well, let's let you guys down for a bit. Infants: AWWW!! Raynell: Alex I wanna keep flying! Jessica: Everyone, Alex can't do this forever. ???: Okay.... ???: Later though? Alex: Definitely. (Alex then lets everyone down) Jessica: Well, that was fun Alex. Alex: Glad you had fun. So you wanna head back inside? Jessica: Eh, sure. ???: Awww! ???: Do you have to? Jessica: Don't worry kids, we'll be back! Raynell: We always are! ???: Okay... ???: PLay with us soon! Alex: We will kiddos! Infants: BYE!!! (Alex Jessica and Raynell leave the play area) Alex: Well that was fun! Raynell: I know! I got to fly! Jessica: Same here! Alex: Heh, you sure did. (The three continue walking before they run into X and Rayla) Alex: Hey guys! X: Hm? Rayla: Alex! (Rayla walks up and hugs Alex) Rayla: How are you doing today? Alex: Just fine Rayla. Rayla: That's good. Alex: How're you and X doing? X: Never been better. Rayla: *Stops hugging* And we are so glad to hear about how well Raynell is doing with you guys. Alex: That's good to hear. Did she tell you about the latest adventures we went on? Rayla: Nope. X: Not yet. Raynell: I'll tell them soon. And man will they be excited to hear about the new nest! X: New nest? Raynell: You'll see! X: Um, okay. Rayla: So, how's everything between you and Jessica going Alex? AleX: *Puts arm around Jessica's waist* Never been better. Jessica: *Puts arm around Alex's shoulder* Couldn't have said it better myself. Rayla: I'm happy to hear that. Alex: *Smiles* Jessica: Well, we're gonna head back inside. X: Alright. Rayla: Have fun! Alex: We will! X: Don't get into trouble Raynell. Raynell: I won't dad! X: I know you won't. You know why? (X goes and puts his arm around Raynell's neck as he smiles) X: Because you're my special little girl! Raynell: AH!! Dad! X: What? Raynell: Can you not? X: What's wrong? Raynell: You're embarrassing me! Rayla: Aww is our little girl turning red? Raynell: *Blushes* Mom! Jessica: Heh. Raynell: Come on this isn't funny! X: Hey don't give me attitude young lady! Raynell: I'm not! Rayla: You will not talk to your father that way. Or I might have to punish you. Raynell: Mom please not in front of Alex and my bestie! Alex: Huh? Raynell: Now let me go! Rayla: Raynell. (Some tendrils appear from Rayla) Raynell: *Gasp* W-WAIT WAIT I'M SORRY! Jessica: Should we stop them? Alex: I think we should stay out of it Jess. It's a family matter. Jessica: Okay. Rayla: Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt her. Raynell: Mom pleeeease! Rayla: Now how shall I punish the naughty girl? Maybe.... *Stomach starts to open up* Raynell: *gasp* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT THAT!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! Alex: Whoa! Jessica: Are you gonna eat her?! Rayla: What?! No of course not! Besides I've learn to control what gets eaten and what doesn't get eaten when I do this. I did trap you sister during that time she went rogue and didn't eat or absorb her. Alex: I know. Jessica: But still, isn't that a little overboard for just a bad attitude? Rayla: *Closes stomach* I suppose so. Lucky I have other things to do. Alex: Like? Rayla: You'll see. Jessica: Uhhh.... Raynell: Mom please! I said sorry! Alex:.... Raynell: Guys! You gotta help me! Jessica: Sorry Raynell, it's a family matter. (The two start to leave) Raynell: Alex?? Bestie??? GUYS???? Rayla: Well, guess it's time Raynell. Raynell: Mom please, please don't hurt me!! (Rayla grows tendrils from her body as Jessica and Alex are seen outside) Alex: You think we should've left her? Jessica: No. But it's family stuff remember? Alex: Yeah, but it's only for a bad attitude. Plus, Rayla can get....brutal sometimes. Jessica: I'm... sure X will keep Rayla from doing anything harsh. Alex:..... Jessica:..... Alex: Let's go check on her. Jessica: Good idea. (The two rush back to the nest) Alex: Rayla wait! Don't hurt- …… Jessica: What the.... Alex:.... (Raynell is seen wrapped up in tendrils, as well as being tickled by tendrils as she is laughing like crazy) Raynell: AHAHAHAHA!! PLEASE STOOOP!! Alex: Uhhh.... Rayla: Oh hey guys. Alex: Rayla, what- Jessica: Ha! See that Raynell?! That's how it feels! That is how it feels! Raynell: HAHAHAHAHA!! SAVE ME PLEEEEASE!!! Alex: H-Hold on Raynell! Jessica: We'll get you down! Rayla: What's that? X honey. I think we got two more who want to join Raynell in her punishment. X: You don't say? Alex:... Jess I think we made a mistake. Jessica: L-Let's just leave Alex. Alex: Good idea. X: Oh you two should have left when you had the chance. Alex: Jess? Jessica: Yeah? Alex: RUN!! (Alex and Jessica make a run for it) X: I got this. (A tendril wraps around Jessica's leg and trips her) Jessica: GNN!! Alex: JESS!! Jessica: HELP ME!! (Alex looks at Rayla rushes him) Alex: Nope you're on your own! (Alex leaves the nest) Jessica: Alex?! ALEX?! (Jessica receives no response as Rayla walks up next to Jessica) Rayla: Guess he got away. Jessica:.... Rayla: That leaves you. Jessica: R-Rayla please! I'm your friend! Rayla: I know, but you shouldn't have tried to get involved. Jessica: NOOO!!! (Alex is seen back inside panting) Alex: *Panting* Erin: *Walks in* Alex? Alex: Erin! Just the person I needed! Erin: Why? Alex: You need to go help Jessica and Raynell! Erin: What's wrong with them? Alex: Uhhh....It's complicated. Erin: Um, okay. (Erin goes and heads outside to get the two. The scene then cuts to Birkin who's seen finishing up a device) Birkin: *Sigh* Perfect. (Wesker walks in) Albert: Is it done? Birkin: It's done sir. Albert: Perfect. Then let's begin. (Birkin smirks) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts